Cousin's From Afar
by Fleetcommander74
Summary: A long range UNSC probe from the Covenant war long thought to be deactivated is picking an energy reading that matching of a Halo ring. With that the UNSC sends a recon/military joint fleet with Swords of Sanghelios to the location fearing that the ring may be active what they find is a Humanity fighting for survival.
1. Prologue

Cousin's from afar Timeline

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Xenoblade Chronicles x or Halo those belong to their respective owners please do not sue_**

 **Xenoblade Chronicles X Timeline**

 **2021 (September)** \- An unknown alien spacecraft enters the Sol System; its target Earth. Scientists check and confirm that this is a First Contact situation and that by its speed; it will land on the outskirts of Japan. The UN makes up a cover story stating that a meteorite is heading towards Earth. Fake plans are made while a diplomatic force as well as military force are made; a young but experience captain from the JSDF, Kentaro Nagi, is given command of the force. Weeks later, the craft lands revealing the lonesome alien; luckily the contact is peaceful.

 **2021 (October)** \- After receiving information from their first contact that a war between two alien factions are coming toward Earth, which would cause the very destruction of the planet. The governments of the world decide to join together under the UN flag to make the necessary preparations needed for evacuation. With the technical know-how from the alien; they are able to make a new stable and powerful fuel source called Miranium, which can also be found throughout the galaxy. Plans are put into effect in making Ark Ships that would carry the future of humanity into the great unknown, the plan is known as the Earth Colonization Project or ECP.

 **2029** \- The first of new type of mech suits called Skells roll of the production line. They are split up into different sub factions: light, medium and heavy. Production of these new weapons explodes as the world tries to build as much as they can for the future battle that awaits.

 **2040** \- Nearly every organic material on Earth has been catalog and stored; each Ark ship is carrying a copy within them making sure that not only humans survive but Earth's other creatures as well. The current count of Ark Ships is reaching 100 plus.

 **2054 (July)** – The day has finally; the two factions are entering Earth's doorsteps. The plan is given the green light; everyone wishes each other luck as humans leave the place they call home for the last time. Even with all the preparations and all the Ark ships built, only a handful escape into the vast void of space. People can only watch as the war reaches a point where a weapon from each of the fighting sides causes an explosion that not only destroys themselves but also Earth in the process. Out of the few Ark Ships that made it out, one of them, The White Whale, makes it long journey into finding a new home. The ship is captained by Kentaro Nagi; who has risen through the ranks to have this position.

 **2056** \- After floating in the vastness of space for two years, sensors aboard the White Whale pick up a ship entering within range; realizing their worst fears they have been found. A battle ensues as they defend their ship from the attacking force; in the end they were able to fend off the attack but at heavy costs. With the ship heavily damaged and control all but lost; it is pulled in to a nearby planet. Captain Nagi gives the word to abandon ship and all personal not in Skells evacuate to the residential area of the ship. The ship breaks up in the atmosphere, but the residential area breaks away and does a safe crash landing on the planet.

 **Halo Timeline**

 **2553** \- The Human-Covenant War comes to close, a monument is erected in the Kenyan Savannah near Mount Kilimanjaro to officially mark the end of the Human-Covenant War. The Arbiter and his forces leave the Sol System and make their way to their homeworld of Sanghelios. The human race begins the process of rebuilding their damaged worlds.

 **2555** \- The last of the Covenant Loyalists are finally destroyed by the joint efforts of the UNSC and the Swords of Sanghelios.

 **2560** \- Plans are put into effect as Humanity begins to rebuild its outer colonies, at the same time a Covenant fleet appears over the Earth. Humanity fears that they have been betrayed by their allies. But they are put to rest as the fleet is commanded by the Arbiter himself, stating that the fleet is gift to humanity. Lord Hood, commander of the UNSC, gladly accepts the gift. Scientists and engineers begin the work on reverse engineering the technology from the ships.

 **2570** \- The entire UNSC command is thrown into mourning as Lord Terrance Hood passes away. Millions attended his funeral, including the Arbiter himself, as Lord Hood is laid to rest in Britain on Earth.

2571- Almost 90% of human colonies are at pre-war status, the Sangheili have finally full control of their territory and with help from humans have made the Swords of Sanghelios as a fully working government. The first movement by the government was a constitution stating that the Swords of Sanghelios becoming full allies with the humans.

 **2571 (March)** \- The 'Keyes' class destroyers enters service. At 600 meters and having both human and Covenant technology, it is the most powerful destroyer the UNSC has ever had. There are plans to have at least 103 of these ships built.

 **2571 (July)** \- A massive overhaul is given to older model ships as it is cheaper to do so than to build new ones from the ground up. The process is said to take at least a couple of years.

 **2575** \- Word finally leaks out about the Spartan Project and the crimes ONI has committed; causing outrage by the public. In response the current UEG President, Edwin Lancaster, reorganizes ONI while a memorial for the Spartans is raised up right next to ONI headquarters with the words:

"To those that fought for humanity but in the end lost their own"

 **2578** \- The final battle between the UNSC and the Insurrectionists is fought over the planet Boundary; finally putting an end to their war. At the same time a recon fleet picks up a transmission, leading them to the long forgotten UNSC Spirit of Fire; the crew are welcomed back in open arms while the A.I Serina has surpass her rampancy, meaning that she has become metastable. She is reassigned to a farming colony as a form of retirement. There are plans of turning the ship into a museum.

 **2589** \- Once again the UNSC goes into mourning as Admiral Thomas Lasky passes away.

 **2590** \- Plans are made to make more Infinity Class Ships that would be used as giant mobile bases to patrol areas of long distances and would be equipped with the most powerful weapons and tech that the UNSC has.

 **2620- (January)** -The Orion Class Battleship enters service, along with the Centurion Class Carrier.

 **2620-(March)** \- The F-371 Halberd becomes the new and main air/space superiority fighter for the UNSC; while expensive the performance it shows demonstrates that it is well worth the price.

 **2638** \- After years of building, the second Infinity Class named UNSC Lasky enters into service.

 **Present= 2653-(June)** A probe from the Human-Covenant War that has veered off course into unknown territory is somehow activated and picks up an energy reading that matches a certain weapon that could wipeout life as we know it. The UNSC respond by sending a task force to investigate along with some ships from the Swords of Sanghelios.


	2. Chapter 1 Discovery

**Hello people of fanfction here is chapter 1 of this very rare crossover and i hope you enjoy it :)**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't not own Xenoblade Chronicles X or Halo!**

 ** _June 2653 Present Day_**

"Watson are all UNSC ships accounted for?" asked Captain Nicolas Distel as his blonde hair was covered by the blue light within the bridge. He was currently standing in the bridge as his brown eyes were looking over the last minute information received by probe that had pick up an energy signature that had the same reading as a certain weapon that caused the hairs of every high brass official to stand at attention.

Since then scientist where asked multiple times to confirm that the reading they were getting was truly accurate and not some error from the decaying probe. Once they confirm this calls were sent to any nearby fleet that was the closest of reaching the location luckily for Captain Nicolas his fleet had the winning lottery ticket.

"Indeed sir" said a think British laced voice as Nicolas turned toward the voice and saw a brown hologram of a middle aged man dressed in a full suit who had a blower hat atop his head, in hand was a cane and a notepad. "All UNSC ship's accounted for and on time if I do say so myself" he said pride in his voice

"Captain Nicolas slip-space rupture detected energy reading's matching those of the SoS" announced Lieutenant Mathew, no sooner than he announced three slip space rupture's where seen off the portside of the view screen as three Swords of Sanghelios ships excited from slip space they were two SOS battlecruiser and one Assault carrier all colored in white paint scheme.

Even though this was a UNSC planned mission word got out to the SoS of what they have discover and in a sign of good faith they spared a small number of ship's being that most of the SoS navy was going under refit as they wished to erase everything of the Convent that they were once apart of even if that meant destroying ships and building new ones.

"Oh, message coming through sir it's from the flagship" said Watson

"Put it on" said Nicolas as he put down the report soon the view screen was filled with the familiar figure of a Sangheili dress up in gold plated armor appeared. The Sangheili put an arm across his chest "I am Shipmaster Zako 'Lunom captain of the Rapturous Inquisitor, and I am presumed that you are Captain Nicolas correct"

He nodded "Indeed Shipmaster I am, I presumed that your troops have been informed of the situation"

"Indeed we have captain we shall aid you whenever we can throughout this mission"

A small smile appeared Nicolas face "Thank you shipmaster if you'd tell your ships to line up with ours we can proceed with the operation". The Sangheili nodded as he fade away from screen,

"Sir Zako ships are lined up with ours we are ready sir" said Lieutenant Mathew once more.

"Thank you lieutenant, Watson set a course for the probes position and open the com" said Nicolas as he sat down in his command chair,

"You're live sir"

"All ships this Captain Nicolas in a matter of minutes we shall be leaving to the location of a probe that has picked up a massive energy signature one that the high brass cannot ignore, are fleet along with a small number of SoS ships will be heading there to uncover who or what is causing this energy spike. If it is something of Forerunner or Covenant origin than we shall dealt with accordingly, but if there is a slim chance that we have something new on our hands that we have never seen before then we will do what humans have done for generations we will adapt and do are utmost best. This is Captain Nicolas out"

Watson soon got an update "All ships have the coordinates locked in sir"

He nodded "Make the jump" he said.

In the vastness of space slip space ruptures opened as two mk2 Autumn-class heavy cruiser, two Centurion Class Carrier's and Zako's ship went ahead as they were followed by Nicolas flagship whose name was proudly displayed along its long grey hull UNSC Lasky with that the ships entered slip-space as it headed into the unknown.

 **Time Skip 1 week later**

"We are exiting slip-space now sir" said Watson

Nicolas nodded as he was sitting in his command chair the trip while short compared to other travels had caused the captain to be on edge for the past week. Being that this was the USNC Lasky first official military mission even though the blasted ship has been in service for over 15 years doing nothing but portal runs, and adding more fuel to the fire the where heading into space that was unexplored by the UNSC or SoS.

'There's some frigate's that have seen more military action than the beast of a ship' thought Nicolas, soon the ship exited slip-space only instead of being greeted by the blackness of space they were instead greeted with an asteroids the size of states.

Alarms flared throughout the ship of their course causing Nicolas to take immediate action

"HELM FULL DIVE SPEED NOW!" with that everyone was thrown forward in their seats as the massive vessel dived under the rock soon it became clear as the view screen showed rocks of all different sizes surround the fleet. While the Lasky and the Rapturous Inquisitor had nothing to fear being that the ships size and fields made sure that no damage would come to it the same could not be said for the smaller vessels of the fleet.

"Watson contact Zako and tell him to line up with our ship on the right-hand side while his and ours smaller ships to stick in-between use like glue and at the same time I want you to scan a clearing away from this shit storm" the A.I nodded as he began his orders, soon the Rapturous Inquisitor pulled up on the right hand side as the smaller ships got in the middle with the two bigger ships acting as giant body guards.

Vibrations where felt throughout the ships as rocks hit there shields

"Captain I have found our culprit there's a planetoid body not too far from here in which we can hide behind" announced Watson as he displayed the coordinates

"Helm head toward the coordinates" said Nicolas the fleet moved at moderate speed dodging or plowing their way through soon they made it to safety behind the barren planet.

"Well I believe that could have gone worst" stated Watson

"Don't push it, what's the damage on the fleet?" asked Nicolas

"Besides us ridding a roller coaster the sized of city and a couple scratches on the paint no damage" responded Watson with voice sounding posh

Nicolas rolled his eyes to the A.I's response

"Sir I did a scan of the system that we entered…. And well you're going to want to see this" said Crewman Lewis Sullivan he soon displayed it for everyone on the bridge to see it didn't take long for the crew to realize what they were seeing.

"CN Sullivan this better not be a joke because I am sure as hell not laughing" said a stern voiced Nicolas

"No sir this was taken just a couple of minutes ago sir" in front of every one was an exact copy of the sol system

"I triple checked it sir, each time it showed the same thing"

That caused Nicolas to do a double take in reality the chances of finding an exact copy of the sol system where like a billion to one, which lead to only one theory of finding this second sol system

"Forerunners" said Nicolas

"That is what I came to sir"

Nicolas then put his hand on his chin thinking how far the Forerunners went into making sure that humanity survived by building an exact sol system of all things.

"Sorry to steal you case CN Sullivan" said Watson as he popped in "But you are only partially correct"

"Explain" said Nicolas, soon the imaged was laid over with a copy of their own sol system on top of it.

"While the theory of Forerunner influence that could cause the making of this system is highly plausible, there is still one key piece missing" he then zoomed in on the barren rock they were orbiting until the imaged clear up causing everyone in the bridge to go wide eyed at what they were seeing

"Then can you explain why there's an Apollo age lunar lander on the surface below"

No one spoke as their brains worked, as the rock they were in orbit was not a large asteroid but a moon, one that only belonged to only one planet.

"A better question" said Nicolas as he stood up and looked out into the rocks floating in front of them

"Where the hell is the Earth?"

 **And there you have it and i know leaving on a cliff hanger is kinda cheese but hey it works :P**

 **My goal is two have at least one or two chapters up every week being that i'm planning to make this story go a long way, as for when the USNC and Blade officially meet,**

 **All i can say is that they will somewhere in chapter 8 of the Xenoblade Chronicles x story line. Another thing is that the main story line of Xenoblade will get flip around due to certain events that will cause others to happen more early *cough* cat people* cough***

 **As always please leave your feedback weather it be positive, negative or random stuff in the reviews, until then i'll see you guys later.**


	3. Chapter 2 Arrival

**_Hello everyone welcome back to this rare crossover, first off i would like to say sorry for updating late but as we all know life through curve balls that mess up with the schedule we have in mind._**

 ** _And a huge shootout to all of you people who have like and fav this story it fills my heart seeing this idea being excepted like this, so thank you for all your support :)_**

 ** _And with that said on to the next chapter (Also this story will be updated to fix errors that i might have missed ^^;)_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own any thing of Xenoblade Chronicles x or Halo the only thing i own is my OC's so please don't sue!_**

 ** _Chapter 2 Arrival_**

 _ **Inside Cryo-chamber UNSC Lasky**_

"Let's see… ah there he is" said Watson as he looked through the sea of names displayed in front of his clipboard of those still in cryo sleep. Mainly the new Spartan Vs that were onboard, in hindsight the Spartans V where a mix not only adults but also something that the UNSC never thought of using ever again: children. While many still think what ONI did to the Spartan II's was inhuman they did agree to one factor they saved countless lives, lives that would have been lost if they were never created.

So when they announced of using children once again to help bring fourth the next generation of guardians for the human race, there was as excepted protest but those died down as they revealed how they would do so this time. First was the laws that were put into effect

The child must be an orphan, he/she gets the final say of joinng the program.

He/she must be at least over the age of 10 in order to join the program.

He/she will enter service when they reach the appropriate age of 18.

With these put into effect the program begun bringing not only a new line of defense for humanity but also hope to those that don't have anything except for them sleeves.

"Will I say it's time to wake up" Watson began the process with an audible hiss the cryopod opened revealing the human weapon inside. His eye's instantly opened the Spartan exits from the pod and stands to his full height. Like most Spartan V children recruits he was tall reaching 7ft in height, his skin white cream color that contracted with his deep black short hair and pricing blue eyes.

Soon Watson appeared his hologram standing in front of him as he was checking the last of his checklist off

"Watson" spoke the Spartan with a deep voice

"Ah Winston good to see your doing well" his clipboard disappeared "And seeing as you can speak most show your functioning properly" he joked, Winston didn't speak but raised a brow at the AI's quirky response.

"Any way" Watson said as his voice grew serious "I'll make this short you are to suit up and head toward the bridge to speak to the Captain. Clear?"

Winston nodded "Understood" with that he went to the armory and began the tedious process of equipping his armor.

 _ **Bridge UNSC Lasky**_

Captain Nicolas stared out through the window watching as chunks of rock that once formed the planet that humans called home for as long as they could remember. Now reduced to nothing but ruble the emotions fleet throughout the human crew were the same, hate towards those that destroyed it, angry to themselves if they have discovered this sector of space earlier they could have a chance of preventing it. And finally sadness to all those who lost their lives to a conflict they had nothing to deal with, Nicolas thoughts where stopped when the door to the bridged opened follow by the deep footsteps that crew knew all too well.

Nicolas turned to see Winston who was suited up in MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor [GEN2] Rouge variant the main color was a dull blue with dark orange strips. He stood at attention "Sir"

Nicolas returned it "At ease Spartan, Watson load it up" with that said the holotable burst with life

"As you know around 5 hours ago we discovered that the system we are now in is a semi exact copy of our sol system." The two images pop up side by side

"As for why it is semi exact is simple unlike ours this one Earth's is destroyed as you can see the results right outside"

"Any idea what could have cause this sir?" asked Winston, a grim expression was shown on Nichols face

"Yes and frankly it's all too familiar, Watson if you would" soon four images showed up each showing a different object

"Not to long after we came to the conclusion that this Earth has been destroyed I and Zako gave an order for recon parties to find any clues to its death" the first imaged was enlarged as it showed the wreck remains of what closely resembles a mech suit

"This is the first item we found after doing some digging, we found it to be of human origin proving that this humanity did in fact have advanced technology even in some areas where it is higher than ours"

"How so?"

Watson appeared "Well the mech suit we recovered is called by this humanity a Skel a 40ft tall mech suit mainly used by their military able to left 100 tons plus and are covered in strong lightweight titanium armor but nowhere near as ours. As far as this Skel is able to tell us there is three types Light's which is about speed and maneuverability, Mediums which are an all-around variant and Heavy's which have the most armor and weapons. But probably their most unique feature is there albites is to transform"

"Transform?" asked Winston who was thinking it hard to believe

"Indeed" soon it zoomed on the back side showing a tire on its back "As far as we know the hole mech is deigned from the ground up to do so making it able to change to robot and vehicle mode rather quickly, we estimated that in vehicle mode it can reach a top speed of 200mph rather impressive for a mech of that size and weight"

Nicholas agreed "Sadly that's about all the information we were able to get out of it due to that the rest was too corrupted to salvage, which leads us to this"

The screen changed showing the second object which was other wrecked skell only this one was nowhere near the same as the human one, unlike the human variant that was blocky having some parts exposed this one was streamlined only showing thrusters sticking out of its back and all of it was covered in a deep black paint scheme.

"I'm presuming that this is not of human origin"

"Correct" answered Nicolas "While it is in the same sense a skell we believe it may be one of the reasons of the destruction of this Earth"

"First contact gone wrong" summed Winston, Nicolas grimly nodded in response once again Watson begin to break it down

"While we were unable to get any information from its computers we have been able to find that unlike the human skell this alien one has the ability to not only transform into an aerial vehicle but also has the capability of leaving and entering a planet's atmosphere, we also discovered that the armor is more stronger than its human counterpart. Its armament is mainly comprised of energy and plasma based weaponry"

With that the imaged disappeared

"But in my opinion this one is my favorite' said the AI soon the imaged showed a large long object having a shape of USB drive, it was colored in black with a blue trim in the center but was important was the emblem on its center showing the United states flag while the other showed the earth with the image of DNA going around it on top of it said

"Earth life Colonization Project" announced Winston

"Otherwise known as project Exodus" said Nicholas "The object you are seeing is called a Life Hold Archive data unit and it's thanks to this that this crime is able to be solved. It seems this humanity suffered the same fate as us did with the Covenant but unlike us in which we had 800 worlds and fleet of ships they didn't, not only that they only had a limited timeframe to prepare before they would be destroyed"

Soon the screen lit up as lines of information were shown

"Project Exodus or Earth life Colonization Project does as the name suggest to colonize other worlds to ensure the survival of the human race. In this archive it states that ships called Arks ships where built" an imaged showed the vessel having a stream line design "Each ship was 1.2km in length roughly the same size of a Phoenix class if you don't count the city it is carrying around" explained Watson

"I'm sorry city?" asked and alarmed captain

Watson zoomed showing the a large blue dome "Indeed sir, there plan was very similar to ours when we would colonize but only in a much larger scale, my guess the city would be dropped from the ship in medium to low atmosphere level to be used as housing and a headquarters on the planet they find"

"I have to admit that is impressive to build ships like theses in the amount of time they had."

"Sir you know just as much as I do that humanity would go to great lengths to insure there survival as a species" said Winston Nicholas agreed

"Indeed I do commander, indeed I do. Now" the archive data appeared next the ark ship "Thanks to the information that this archive unit has given us it has given us are next mission: finding survivors"

"How so sir?"

"While the Ark ships have faster than light capability it's slow only traveling half of pre-war slipspace drives, but they have a unique drawback: they leave a trail"

Soon a star chart appeared showing their current location soon a single line appeared heading off to a different system

"They leave a trail of ion particles with that we have been able to find one complete trail which will hopefully lead us to survivors"

"Which is why I'm here sir?" asked Winston just after he said that alarms began to go off "Attention all personal prepare for slip space jump!" with that large portals opened and soon all ships entered slip space

"Correct Spartan" soon the final image appeared showing an object big enough to fit a human

"This is there version of an cyro pod called a life pod while they work differently the purpose is still the same" he's eyes meet Winston's

"If we indeed do find survivors your mission is plain and simple: gather Intel"

"A spy sir?"

"Yes, I'll be honest if these bastards are just as determined as the Covenant was when wanting the extinction of the human race then there's a large possibility that they would chase after survivors."

 _ **Time skip 2 weeks**_

 _ **Location: Planet Mira, West Gate New LA**_

 _ **Time: 9:00am**_

The normal clear sky over Mira was covered in storms as they decide to make themselves known rain poured as the clouds block the sun from being seen. To animal life this was normal and carried out their routine from walking across vast distance to hunting those not prepared for the wild or just walking along with not a care for the world, for Elma it was just another day on Mira. She was heading out to an area known as Starfall Basin where apparently Vandham just got word that around 10 minutes ago four objects came in from Mira's orbit. Screenshots were taken which showed the best news they had for two months life pods, so without hesitating she took the job since well it was under Reclaimers job discerption to locate and gather pices of the White Whale.

As she was reminiscing over her thoughts she was thrown back in her sit as her transport jeep came to abrupt halt, looking over the side she saw the tires were stuck in mud. She gave some gas but to avail she sighed before taking out her comm link

'Well it isn't to far just right up ahead' she thought she put her comm link back in her pocket before turning off the vehicle and getting out her feet squishing in the wet soil 'well a little walking never hurt anyone'. She began to walk a couple minutes had passed before she began to get followers she ignored it believing it just some animals passing by. Soon she reached her first pod she turned on a flashlight

"Dam" the light revealed that the pod had broken in reentry causing it to destroy everything when it landed, soon any hope she had of finding survivors was shattered as one by one the life pods where badly damaged or had nothing within them. Soon it came down to the last pod which brought hope as it look intact, she gave it a quick scan showing that it had safely reentered. She went over to the hatched located in the left where a console was

'Let's see…. Ah thank god' excitement filled within her as the pod occupant was unharmed and ready to be brought out of stasis with that conformed she began the process

" **Attention: External access confirmed"**

" **Disengaging stasis in 10 seconds…"**

" **7"**

" **6"**

" **5"**

" **4"**

" **3"**

" **2"**

" **1"**

*Beep….*Beep….*Beep….*

Winston awoke to the sound of a heartbeat mounter his eye's quickly adjusting as the rest of his body was getting past the unusual and strange feeling of being in stasis. Unlike cryo stasis in which you were put on ice theses "life pods" where a bit more advanced as it was discovered that they work in a similar fashion to those of Forerunner pods in which they used slipspace to stop the time around them creating a pocket dimension within the pod. At this claim the eggheads where drooling and got as much information as possible before Winston was put in. Soon a blue circle was seen at the bottom the pod using the little light available he quickly check that everything was in order including his holster that held a M6D pistol. Once his check was done the robotic voice spoke

" **Releasing hatch. Please stand clear."**

Soon the hatched opened as a white blinding light came and causing him to squint as it came through, his mind went into over drive as it went over the details of his mission.

 _Flashback 1hour earlier_

Winston was doing something that all Spartan's hated doing taking off there armor, to every Spartan the armor is like a second skin taking it off for them was just like being naked for a normal person. What made it even worst was the cloths he was given, due to this being a spy mission he had to blend in, surprisingly the data unit gave a brief statement on the current clothing that was being worn at the time. The 'civilian clothing' he was given to wear was a weather resistant sliver shirt that had yellow color across his chest to his right shoulder. A pair of black long paints and boots were also given and all of this was of course Spartan sized to fit him, he was just putting on his belt when the door opened revealing Nicholas as he was holding a brief case Winston stop what he was doing and stood

"Sir"

"At ease Winston, just wanted you to give you the last two items" he opened and handed him M6D pistol with a holster

"This doesn't need much explanation, just use it if things go south when that pod is opened" Winston took it and hooked to his left side, the captain then took the second object out

"While this is a solo operation you will still need to gain access to any computer on the ground, so with that being said" soon the object showed its self as chip which then burst with life showing a small hologram

"Meet your partner" the said partner was colored in red she had her hair done up in a ponytail and was wearing mechanic jump suit with a wrench in one hand she smiled

"Greeting Winston I'm Hannah USNC Smart AI I'll be taking care of the techy stuff in this mission." He nodded "Nice to meet you Hannah hope you're up to the challenge" the AI smirk before she disappeared back in her chip and was put in a small metal compartment in his shirt

"Thank you sir is that all?"

"Yes just a last reminder, remember only say what is necessary if they ask for more say you don't remember. While I understand this isn't something you guys are used to there is just too many unknowns that are too high to risk for sending a normal person down there" he said with a stern voice as they walked toward the life pod

"Its fine sir" he said as he entered the pod "we are the first and last to leave the battlefield no matter what we are fighting"

He smiled "Indeed you are, report when you have first made contact good luck Spartan"

Soon the pod closed

" **Life pod online now beginning stasis in 5...**

 **..4**

 **..3**

 **..2**

 **..1**

 _End of Flashback_

The light lasted for a second before it disappear

"Hey there, looks like you're all in one piece" said a female voice, in front of him was a women with white hair teal color eyes she was wearing full body armor her leg armor was in a dark red color with a few strikes of orange that changed to white at the bottom of her shoe. Her arm pieces were a purplish color with some silver pieces next to it, her chest piece was the same but was covered what could be a short red color shirt that had thin purple lines going down the middle. He noted that she was armed as she had two assault rifles attached to her back.

For Elma the first thing that came into mind was 'big' as in tall big if she had to guess the man in front of her was at least 7ft tall making him the tallest human on Mira. She also noted his body it screamed power his muscles while large were not to a point of exploding they were just right. As she scanned him she noticed the holster on his left side

'Must have some military experience' she thought since only those with or where in the military where aloud to bring fire arms in the pods. Soon her eyes meet his and that's when timed stop, the eyes she was looking at where of someone who had and if not more seen more death, destruction and betrayal than she would ever see. It wasn't longed before it became too much for comfort so they broke.

With the light no longer blinding him he was able to see that he was what he could best descried in a small forest area with a cliff shaped in a form of a glass beaker having only one way in and out, trees and grass were within the area. He slowly exited the pod feeling the rain hit him

"Well seems you're doing well not many people can walk straight after being stasis" said the woman

"Your pod is the only one around that landed intact, good thing I found you" she then pointed to herself

"My name's Elma, you wanna tell me yours?" Winston hesitated for a moment before his deep voice spoke "Winston" Elma nodded to his response giving a small smile

"Good, what else you remember?" he shook his head in response she frowned and put her hand under head "Really must be from the stasis hangover, you sure you can't remember anything else?" the man shook his head no

"It'll come, in the meantime I'll get you up to speed here as best I can" she then noted his pistol

"And seeing you already have a weapon we can get going" with that Winston nodded and followed her as she took point along the way Winston took notice of a damaged life pod in front Elma saw his gaze toward it

"Most of the White Whale's lifepods didn't survive the crash…. Like this one." She turned to him "You're one of the lucky few…" he looked at her with a clam but blank face she took note

"Right- you don't even remember the White Whale, do you? You know the L-002? The ship we escaped Earth on?" she grew in concern when no response was given

"You…remember Earth, right?" she saw him stare at her as if to continue

"Planet Earth… Your homeworld…., or rather, it used to be anyway" her pain showing as she spoke "Unfortunately, it was caught in a battle between two alien forces…and destroyed"

'So there was more than one culprit' Winston thought as she reviled info that was vital, her head turned toward him

"Ring any bells?" again his head nodded no in response

"Don't feel bad, it's one memory I'd like to forget"

* _ **Rustle, crunch, screech***_

In an instant Winston turned around pulling out his pistol all in one swift motion, Elma was surprised at the speed he had she took note of his stance with his weapon loaded and pointed at the noise behind them his eyes briefly meeting hers

"Looks like you noticed" she drew her weapons "It's been following me for a while now, thought it was passing by"

Soon the creature showed itself closely resembling that of a giant beetle its red eyes looking at the two humans it was about to begin its attack when the sound of three gunshots where heard and the creature died where it stood. Elma blink she was just about to pull the trigger when Winston beat her to it in both time efficiency she saw him putting the pistol away, before turning to her as if nothing happened.

She put her weapons back on her back "Well seems you handle that quite well, you know there's plenty of work back in the city for someone who knows how to handle a weapon" Winston listen to her response and it sounded pretty well, not only will help make a fake ID for himself but also give him a chance to gather intel on the situation.

He nodded showing that he was interested in work Elam smiled at this

"In that case, I might have just the job for you… but anyway we can talk more details later. For now let's keep moving"

They continue as the passed a small lake with animals having similar characteristics of those of hippos back on Earth, soon they started to reach the exit where the rain was slowly lifting away Elma looked up at the sky

"The rain's starting to let up, just in time for sunrise" she turned to Winston with a small smile

"Follow me, I promise you're gonna love this" he followed her to edge of cliff in which it gave him a birds eye view. He could make out some tall rock shape out crop in the distance before the rain stopped.

( _Play Xenoblade Chronicles x Mira Theme)._

Soon the wind pick up, along with it the sun broke through the clouds that where dispersing soon large grassy plains with a large rocky landscape mix with the plains the fog that was within the valley cleared revealing a large lake behind it was the city its metal walls gleaming in the sun, in all the view was stunning. Winston couldn't help but stare in awe at the sight

* _ **Boom***_

A low booming noise broke his sight causing him to take a defensive position he was about to pull his pistol until a large creature raised its body up rearing its neck as it let a low roar. The creature had a close resemblance to that of large plant eating dinosaurs of the past its head matching that of a pre mantis. Across the tops of its neck was some mushroom shaped stalks its back had two giant rock shaped spikes coming out of its back, soon it grunted its footsteps booming as it move on. His stare was broken again as he heard a whale like sound behind him he turned to see two wing like creatures with a grey like color buzzed right above them they crossed paths before meeting up with two more flying off in the distance. Winston had to admit he was stunned and in awe with the creatures of this world

"Pretty wild huh?" he turn toward Elma a smile on her face "They're all indigenous as far as we can tell" she turn toward the city

"We need to learn to play nice with these guys if we're going to try and coexist tighter." Winston agreed in mind, as he stare at the vast untamed wilderness in front of him for as long as the UNSC existed the final frontier has always been the vastness of space, but here it was this untamed and wild world one untouched by human hands.

"We call this planet Mira, you won't find it on any star chart but it's our new home"

* * *

 _ **Well there you have it the end of chapter 2 up next well be meeting the rest of the main cast as well as Winston choosing a fraction and if you guys have any idea which on he should chose please sned me a PM, and that's about it please your feedback both good and bad in the reviews thank you.**_

 _ **Heres also a short bio about my oc Spartan L976 other wised known as Winston**_

 **Spartan V**

 **Name: Winston, Estavion**

 **Height: 2.1336m/7'0'ft**

 **Armor: MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor [GEN2] Type: Rouge Armor**

 **Codename: Hunter**

 **ID: L976**

 **DOB: July 2624 Earth**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Nationality: American**

 **Location: San Diego/ California**

 **Enlistment: 2642**

 **Rank: Commander**

 **Classification: Sniper/Recon, Medic, Techy,**

 **Squad/Fire team: Works Alone (Sole Survivor of Fire team Delta)**

 **Primary Weapon of Interest: DMG Assault Rifle**

 **Secondary Weapon of Interest: Sniper Rifle System 99-Series 5 Anti-Matériel (SRS99-S5 AM)**

 **Preferred Armor Ability: Active Camouflage**

 **Personality: Quiet, intelligent, always has an escape route, never judges anyone based on age.**

 **Relationship towards Fellow Comrades and others: Nice, to fellow comrades, neutral when meeting new people, with aliens he targets them as threats until proven peaceful.**

 **Last Known Location: Onboard Infinity Class UNSC Laskly**

 **Status: Alive**

 **Anything Else: While still retaining his humanity and trained as a Spartan V from 10 years of age. He is quite and rarely talks to those that are not his chief of command or his fellow Spartan's, he is a fan of 2 Cellos music which he listens in his private time.**


End file.
